Assassin's Creed: A Tale of Revolution
by Ultimate Assassin
Summary: A Mohawk seeking revenge for his village, a man haunted by the death of his parents, A stowaway searching for a brotherhood, and A Chinook haunted by visions of death. This is their story. This is a Tale of Revolution.
1. Prologue

**Assassin's Creed: A Tale of Revolution**  
Prologue

**What's up people? UA here with a new story for you. This is based on a rp that me and several others are doing. Well time to start the new story.**

* * *

On the Atlantic Ocean in the year 1773, a ship known as the Apate was on a course to Boston. A man in assassin robes (imagine Conner's) walked upon deck and looked at the large body of water.

"What are you doing, Achak?" A man asked. Achak turned to see his friend and captain of the ship, Ross Kidman. "Nothing. Just looking at the sea. It is very majestic. "When it's calm, yes. Have you ever been on the open seas before?"

"No. I only heard stories from my father." Ross nodded when the 2 heard a voice. "Frigate ahead!" "What flag does it have?" "British flag!" "Get in position, men!" Achak hid below deck so the redcoats wouldn't get suspicous.

The British frigate stopped and one of the men on the Apate put down a board to connect them. The captain walked onto the ship and asked "Who is the captain of this ship?" "I am." Ross said. "What is your business and what is your destination?"

"Trade and our destination is Boston. Why are the British so paranoid of ships on the Atlantic?" "That is our business. Carry on." The captain went back to his ship and the Apate set sail once more.

Achak went above deck and looked back at the British frigate until it disappeared in the distance. "Is something troubling ya, Achak?" "I'm paranoid of the British." "Why?" "Because of the rising tension between the Crown and it's subjects." "That's true."

**TIMESKIP**

After hours of sailing, they finally arrived in Boston. "Even though I like the open seas, it feels good to be back on land." Ross said. Achak nodded. "You go on ahead Achak, I'll unload the cargo and meet you at the homestead."

The native american assassin nodded and began walking while whistling. He saw someone on the rooftops out the corner of his eye. He acted like he didn't see the person and kept walking. When he was on the outskirts of Boston, he climbed into the trees and traveled through them.

He saw the person was still following him and jumped down. He walked into a clearing and the person smirked. He ran toward her and tried to put him in a headlock. Achak heard his footsteps and threw him over his shoulder when he grabbed him.

The person rolled when he hit the ground and stood. "Who are you?" "You should know, assassin." The man said, revealing his british accent. "A templar. You came after a master assassin alone?" "No, I didn't."

A group of templars surrounded Achak and the man smirked. "End of the line, assassin." Suddenly, a female wearing a dark red hood landed on a templar and stabbed him in the throat with her hidden blade. Achak unsheathed his tomahawk and twirled it.

"Leave now, brother." the female said. "You can't handle them all by yourself." Several templars unsheathed their swords while the others aimed at them with their muskets. The female assassin unsheathed her spear and shield on her back.

Achak blocked a swipe at his head and locked the blade inside the tomahawk. He then threw the sword into the air and slashed the man's throat with his hidden dagger. The female assassin impaled a templar with her spear and bashed another's face in with her shield.

Achak pulled a templar in front of him when another one shot at him. He then ran at the templar and rolled. He stood behind the templar and stabbed him in the leg, making him kneel. He then stabbed him in the face with his dagger.

The other assassin blocked a slash with her shield but was shot in the side by the templar leader. She winced in pain but stabbed the templar that slashed at her. She was then grabbed by the leader who held a sword to her throat.

"Surrender assassin or she dies." Achak looked at the 2 and muttered "Cazzo." He put his tomahawk on the ground. "Let her go." The templar let her go and Achak smirked. He then kicked his tomahawk into the air. The female assassin stabbed him in the face.

The templar fell to the ground and Achak walked over to him. He then pulled his tomahawk out and sheathed it. "Thank you." "Your welcome." "You didn't have to help me." "You couldn't have handled them all yourself."

She held her side in pain and groaned. "We should get you to the homestead." She nodded and 2 walked away from the massacre. Half way there, rhe female assassin was bleeding out. "I don't think I can keep walking."

Achak thought for a moment and said "I could carry you." "What?" "It's just a suggestion." "Alright." She climbed onto his back and he began walking. There was an awkward silence as he carried her. "So... What's your name?"

"Kakatenas." "My name's Achak." "You're a Mohawk?" "Yes. Why?" "Your people and mine are enemies." When they were nearing the homestead property, Kakatenas was dangerously pale. "I feel... dizzy." "Just hold on Kakatenas. We're almost there." "I"m trying." She then slumped foward while going into unconsciousness and Achak asked "Kakatenas? Merda, merda, merda!" He began running toward the davenport manor.

* * *

**Will Achak make it to the manor in time? Will he and Kakatenas be enemies since their people are? Find out on the next chapter of A Tale of Revolution. UA out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed: A Tale of Revolution**  
Chapter 1

**Sup people, UA here with the next chapter of ATR. Let's get this started.**

* * *

Achak was practicing on one of the practice dummies in the basement of the Davenport manor. The events of what just happened recently was going through his head as he kept slashing with his tomahawk.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Achilles!" Achak said as he ran into the manor. "What is it?" The retired assassin asked as he walked out the kitchen. He then noticed the unconscious Kakatenas on his back and asked "What happened?!" "She was shot in the side by a templar. She needs help!" "Follow me!" Achak brought her upstairs and put her in a spare room. Achilles then began to work on her wound and he sent Achak out._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Achak threw his tomahawk that impaled itself into a dummy's skull. He pulled it out and sheathed it. He walked upstairs and saw Achilles wiping blood off his hands. "How is she?" "I was able to stop the bleeding and get the ball out. She's fine now." Achak nodded and a knock came at the door.

Achak opened it and was greeted by a man wearing black and red assassin hooded assassin robes. "Hello. Are you Achak?" "Si. Why are you asking?" "My name is Raphael. I heard that assassins live in the frontier and I was looking for them. I heard your name come up. Are you an assassin?"

"Yes." "Achak, who is this?" Achilles asked as he walked toward the door. Raphael backed up. "Um... word of warning, stay 3 feet away from me." "His name is Raphael and he says that he is assassin." "Hm..." Achilles looked at Raphael and said "Let him in." Achak nodded and Raphael said "I'll go in through the back entrance."

Achilles closed the door after nodding and Raphael walked in through the back. Achak walked upstairs to check on Kakatenas. He looked inside the room and saw that she was awake. "Good to see you're awake." Kakatenas looked at him and said "Thank you for saving me." "I didn't. Achilles did." "Whose Achilles?" "He's a retired assassin. He owns the homestead."

Kakatenas nodded and said "Thanks for bringing me here though." Achak nodded and said "Your welcome." Achak walked out the room and said "I'm going hunting." "Mind if I come along?" Raphael asked. "I don't mind." The 2 left the house and Achak climbed into the trees. Raphael followed from the ground as he traveled through them. "Wait," Achak said as he stopped. "You hear that?"

"What do you hear?" Achak went toward the sound and came upon the sight of redcoats beating a man in assassin robes. Achak jumped down into the bushes and Raphael hid in them as well. "What should we do?" Raphael asked. Achak pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at one of the redcoats. He let go of the arrow and it flew straight into a regular's head.

"What the hell!?" Another regular asked. Raphael stood and shot a redcoat with his hidden pistol and another with his musket. Achak ran toward the remaining regulars and stabbed one in the face with his tomahawk. He deflected a slash that caused sparks to fly when the bayonet and tomahawk clashed. Raphael shot with his duckfoot pistols then slashed a regular's throat with his hidden blade.

Achak rolled out the way of an axe that could've beheaded him. He then stabbed the grenadier twice with his tomahawk before using his body as a human shield. Raphael rapidly stabbed 2 regulars in the gut with his hidden blades before stabbed the blades into another one's face. Achak finished the last 2 off by throwing them together and stabbing them both with the bayonet of a musket he took.

"That's the last of them." Raphael walked over to the assassin and asked "You alright?" The assassin coughed up blood and was helped up. "Thanks. Name's James. James Mahone." "Raphael." "Achak." "Thanks for helping me with those redcoats." "Your welcome." "Why did they attack you?" "I stowed away on their ship." "Why?" "Because I was looking for a brotherhood and I heard that there was one here."

"Well, you were right to come here." "Good, I was hoping that my journey wasn't all for nothing. Where is our base at?" "Follow me. It's not that far." Raphael said. "You guys go on ahead." The 2 nodded and walked away. Achak climbed into the trees and looked\or animals to hunt. He saw a deer and stalked it silently. When it stopped, he jumped off the tree and stabbed it in the throat with his hidden blade.

He said "Thank you." in Mohawk and skinned it. He then climbed back into the trees and looked for more prey. He came upon a templar pinning someone to the tree and recognized who it was. _'Kakatenas.'_ He thought. The templar ripped her hood off and threw it to the side.

"You'll catch a nice price, savage." He restrained her and brought her to a prisoner carriage nearby. Achak growled and followed the carriage that was guarded by 4 templars who were writing on horses. Kakatenas saw him in the trees and smiled in relief that she would be saved.

"I see the town nearby." 'I have to hurry and act.' Achak said as he got ready to act. He pulled out his bow and pulled an arrow out his quiver. He pulled the string and arrow back and aimed at the driver's head. He let go and the arrow flew before going into the back of the driver's head. The body fell off the carriage and the horses stopped when the body hit the ground.

The other templar was surprised and looked back from where the arrow came from. "Assassin!" "Cazzo!" Achak jumped down onto one of the templars and stabbed his hidden blade into his throat. He stood and unsheathed his tomahawk. 'Here we go again.' He dodged a slash and stabbed the regular that slashed at him with his hidden dagger in the chest.

He didn't see another regular aiming at him and was shot in the back. He winced in pain but kept it in. He turned and threw his tomahawk, impaling it inside the redcoat's head. He pulled out his flintlock pistol and shot the lock on the door of the prisoner carriage. Kakatenas got out the carriage and took her weapons back. She unsheathed her spear and twirled it. Achak unsheathed his sword and dodged a swipe at his head.

Kakatenas parried a slash and stabbed the redcoat in the gut. Achak blocked a swipe that was sent at him by an axe and kicked the grenadier back. He then slashed him several times before stabbing him in the chest. Kakatenas deflected a slash and hit the regular in the head before stabbing him through the head.

Achak slashed through several redcoats and he and Kakatenas turned toward the last one after she pulled her spear out of the tree and dead redcoat. "This is where it ends." Kakatenas said. "Killing me will lead your deaths as well." "We may but you'll die first." The templar smirked and pulled out his pistol. Achak pushed her out the way and was shot in the chest. Kakatenas gasped and threw her spear, sending the templar to the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine." Achak held his chest in pain and winced as waves of pain coursed through him. "We need to get you to Achilles." The Mohawk assassin nodded and Kakatenas grabbed her spear and pulled it out the templar. Achak was bleeding out fast and slid into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Kakatenas's voice. "Achak!"

* * *

In Boston, a templar was walking through the streets. He arrived at the Green Dragon Tavern and walked inside. He saw 2 men sitting at a table and walked toward them. "What do you want?" The older man said with a mixed British and Italian accent. "A group of our men never made it to Lexington." "So?" The other man said with a Mohawk accent.

"Achak was sighted in the frontier before our men disappeared." The 2 men smirked and the older one said "Dismissed." The templar nodded, bowed, and left. "Looks like Achak needs to be dealt with." "Don't worry father. Achak will soon be dead." "Don't fail me, Askook." "I won't." Askook stood and walked out the tavern."If Askook fails then I'll have to get involved. He chuckled and said "i wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out who really destroyed his village."

* * *

**Who are these new templars that come into play? And what connection do they have to Achak? These are questions will be answered soon. UA out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Creed: A Tale of Revolution**  
Chapter 2

**Waz up people, UA here with the next chapter of ATR, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Achak went in and out of unconciousness, barely knowing what was going on. He went back into consciousness with blurry vison, seeing that he was being carried. He heard voices but they were muffled, making him unable to hear them. He tried to say something but was too weak. He tried to stay conscious but failed, and went back into unconsciousness.

He then woke up to see a blinding light and saw someone. "Ista?" He asked with his returned voice. Then the light went away along with the person and he found himself in the world of the living once more but on the ground.

He still had blurry vision but saw Kakatenas giving him CPR. He barely saw a blush on her face when her eyes met his and she pulled away. He slid back into unconsciousness once more and when he came to, he was at the manor. He pulled himself up and felt pain once more. He saw that he had bandages on with some blood on them. He shook his head at the last thing that happened before he went unconscious.

"Nothing happened. She just saved you, that's all." Achak said to himself. He heard the door open and looked toward whoever entered. He saw that it was Kakatenas who said "You're awake." There was an awkward silence once more until Achak asked "What happened while I was unconscious?" "I brung you back to the homestead but before that, your heart stopped. You were dead for a few minutes." Silence. "I was dead?" "Yes, you were." "Well... Thanks for bring me back to life." "You're welcome."

She then left and Achak thought '_Why do I feel awkward around her now?_' He shrugged it off and decided to rest. Outside, he was being watched. In the treeline, Askook was watching him. "This will be too easy. I can just kill him when he's asleep. All I have to wait." He leaned against a tree and waited. Eventually, Achak fell asleep and Askook said "Time to strike." He stood and jumped off the tree. He landed on the wall and climbed up it toward the window.  
He entered the manor through the window and flicked his wrist, causing his hidden blade to come out.

He stood next to Achak and raised his arm, preparing to kill him. "May the father of understanding guide you." He sent his arm downward but it was caught by Achak who wasn't actually asleep. He punched Askook in the face, causing the templar to back up. He stood and Askook growled. "You're dead now, assassin!" He said as he tried to stab Achak who grabbed his arm.

Askook punched him in the gut and kicked him back into the wall. He tried to stab him but Achak dodged it, causing the hidden blade to go into the wall. Askook was stuck there and he tried to pull it out. Achak brought his arm down, causing the blade to break off. Askook tackled him to the ground and started choking him. Achak tried to get him off as his vision began to be blurry. Suddenly the door opened and Askook was kicked in the face which caused him to get off Achak. He saw that Kakatenas was the one that kicked him in the face.

Askook wiped the blood off his lip and looked at the 2 of them. "Who are you?" Kakatenas asked. "The end of you." He then threw down a smoke bomb. A tomahawk flew out the smoke and Achak pulled Kakatenas down, causing the tomahawk to be impaled into the wall. When the smoke cleared, Askook was gone. Achak stood and looked at the tomahawk.

"Who was that?" Achak didn't answer as he stared at the tomahawk. "Achak?" "What?" "Who was that?" "A templar who has a grudge against me." "You know something, don't you?" "No. Just a hunch." Kakatenas continued to look at him before she shrugged and left the room. Achak looked at the tomahawk again and said "It can't be. Askook, you're alive?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short. UA out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Assassin's Creed: A Tale of Revolution**  
Chapter 4

**Hey people! Did you miss me!? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Achak was sparring against Connor, using his sword while the other Native Mohawk used a tomahawk. The 2 clashed again and again until Achilles interrupted the 2. "Seems that you 2 are getting better."

Achak then noticed the rope with a harpoon on the end. "What's that, Achilles?" "A rope dart." The retired assassin handed it to Connor who began to twirl it. "It'll take some time to get used to-"

Achilles was cut off when Connor let go and the rope dart flew into the wall. Achilles sighed and said "Well, good thing we have more of them." There was a knock at the front door and Achilles said "We have a visitor." Connor and Achilles went upstairs while Achak practiced on a dummy.

"Seems that you are healing pretty fast." He stopped and turned to see Raphael. "Si. And it seems that you are making quite a name for yourself among the assassins." "Well I am the best marksmen." Raphael bragged. "Looks like we might have a rivalry." James said as he appeared from the shadows. Achak nodded and said "You're right about that."

He then walked up the stairs and saw that Connor stabbed a tomahawk into a pillar "What's going on?" he asked as Achilles walked back in. "Connor has found out that William Johnson is planning to buy his people's land and is furious about it." "And he stabbed the tomahawk in the pillar because he just started a war with the templars."

"Yes." Achilles said before walking away. _'What should I do now?' _Achak thought. "Hello, Achak." He turned to see Kakatenas and his heart began to beat faster. "Ciao, Kakatenas."

"How are you?" "I'm fine. Still hurting a little bit but for the most part I'm fine." Kakatenas nodded and asked "What are you going to do now?" "I'm probably to go hunting." "May I join you?" "Sure." Achak then jumped into the trees and began traveling through them.

He noticed that Kakatenas was doing the same. "You know how to travel to through trees?" "Yes." He nodded and turned back to where he was traveling. He eventually stopped and looked around. He then climbed to the top and synchronized with the forest. "What do you see?" He heard Kakatenas ask. "A group of elks a few feet ahead. A bear to the right and some squirrels to the left."

"I can't hunt elk. They're my tribe's sacred animal. I can hunt the bear." "Alright. We meet back up at this tree." She nodded and the 2 went in separate directions. He arrived at where the elks were and pulled out his bow. He then pulled an arrow out his quiver and aimed at one of the elk. He released the arrow and it went through an elk's neck.

The others ran away and he said "Cazzo." He then jumped down and walked over to the corpse. He kneeled and tried to pull the arrow out but it broke. "Damn it." He then pulled out his hidden dagger and said, "Niá:wen," before skinning it. He eventually finished skinning it and stood. He then heard growling and said "This just isn't my day." He saw that wolves were circling around him. "Oh come on."

He showed no fear and waited for any of them to attack. One of the wolves charged at him and he dodged it before stabbing it in the throat with his hidden blade. Another one jumped at him but he grabbed it and threw it to the side. He didn't notice the 3rd until it was close. He brought his arm up and it bite down on it. "Merda!"Another wolf came and bit his right leg as he threw the wolf off his arm.

Suddenly, a spear went through the wolf, instantly killing it. He looked toward where the spear came from and saw Kakatenas. She jumped down and pulled her spear out of the wolf. "Thanks." She nodded and turned back to the wolves. There were 5 at first but now there were only 3 left. One jumped at Achak and he slammed it into the ground before stabbing it. Kakatenas stabbed one with her spear and the last one jumped at her but Achak threw his tomahawk, hitting the wolf in the face.

He walked over to the corpse and pulled his tomahawk out the wolf's head. He sheathed the hatchet and Kakatenas asked him, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. We should head back to the homestead." She nodded and the 2 went back to the homestead. Achilles walked out of the basement and noticed the two. "About time you 2 got here." "What did you need us for, Achilles?" "Connor needs your help." "Where are we headed?" "You 2, Raphael, and James are headed to Boston."

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter. You know what to do. Sima Zhao is out.**


End file.
